Welcome back
by extremist
Summary: It happened in between season 2. Surprisingly Rex cured two evos who turned out to be his parents. Wait how could this happen? Weren't they dead? Read and find out. I don't own generator Rex. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one. Well I a'm sure no one would have thought of this idea even I didn't. I wrote it frm my sis idea. Really she gave me the idea. XXX

I was really like really tired. I fought so many evos today that only thing I wanted to do was sleep. But when u r the only savior of the world u don't really get much rest. "Rex u have to come with me." said Ceasar with really impatience. "Not now bro, I a'm really not in mood." I said. "I don't have enough time u have to do a job for me." Ceasar said pleadingly. "No bro, please. not another job."  
"REX U R COMING WITH ME." He shouted. I was surprised by his sudden outburst. "Fine, dont get cranky like white knight. What exactly is the job?" I asked. "U have to cure for me." Ceasar said. Really like I said no break for the hero. I nodded and he started to walk towards his lab. I so wanted to punch him. But didn't he is my big brother I told my self and followed him. In no time I was in his laboratory. In a glass case there were two evos. They had black skin, where they should have hairs were long snake like threads. Their eyes were brown. They looked kind of twins. They were quietly sitting in the glass cage. Which I say was weird for an evo. "Cure them." He told me I nodded and stood front of the glass. Ceasar hit a red button and the glass door opened. But before I could step in. They both came out. I made my smack hands ready to attack but they just came out pushed me aside and both sat on the nearest two chairs they could found Like they were waiting for a train to come. Surely it was weird. Ceasar also made a strange face looking at them. I shock my head. Trying to focus and went to them I placed my hand on the first evo. I saw Ceasar face it was like... I don't know what but like he waited for this moment for a century. Blue lines came out of my hands and slowly it turned back to human. I didn't focus on it's human form and just cured the second evo. Which was not he it was she. Now they were both human. But were un conscience. I smiled at my work and looked up at Caesar. He was pale like the blood had been pumped out of him. He stumbled back. It looked like hi could not breath. I saw Tears in HIS eyes. Which seemed quite impossible. He sat on the floor. His knees touched his chest. Where as the evo... Correction the humans woke up. They looked familiar. Then it hit me. Maybe they are some kind of movie star I have seen on tv and Ceasar must had been their big fan and that now he was going crazy. Both looked at Caesar and me like we were aliens. Caesar now slowly stood up. We were all looking at each other like we l r crazy. I on the other hand was so confused. Both the person began to cry. They came running at me like crazy and hugged me like mad. I could see Ceasar still pralyzed frm his shock. Then they the lady took Ceasar hand and made him joined the hug. And surprisingly he did. I was confused. Soi was the first to pull them apart. They all looked at me like I just punched them with my metal hands. "Who the hell r u people?" I asked. They looked at me like I just asked them a question of a pop quiz. "He again lost it?" The lady asked. Cesar nodded. I wanted to punch them but at last Ceasar said. "Rex... They r our parents."  
XXX

I guess I finished a lot of things in the first chapter I will update another. I hope u enjoyed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Been really like really long time, here is the chapter Thank you every one for your wonderful support but Helia I didn't get your review was really weird.  
I knew I must have lost my mind because I thought Ceasar say that these two evos were my parents. Which was not possible.  
"Ceasar this is not a good joke."  
"But mijo this is the truth."  
I looked at my parents they were looking at me with watery eyes. They were same like they have shown in the picture which Ceasar had given me last month. But it was to much to believe.  
"Mom...dad you guys are... alive." I managed to say "How?"  
Ceasar put a hand on my shoulder and said " They were trapped at the Abysses by Van kliese but I thought the explosion have killed them because they were too close. But somehow they managed to survive and were turned into evos."  
My dad took the story from there and explained what had happened.  
"After we were trapped everything was a blur. I just knew we will survive."  
Ok... Way to weird. Ceasar told them to get rest in my room which was okay with me. Ceasar also told them what had happened in last few years.  
I was really uncomfortable. I had no doubt White knight would love to have two more major scientists. But maybe we could just leave providence and have a simple life. That would be great. I would feel like normal. But that would mean I would have to leave my Six, Holiday and Bobo.  
I was totally confused and went to doc's lab to tell her the latest news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe! guys I am sorry please but this si the last chp. I am quite busy these days. (lame excuse)**

Every_ one is happy White got two new amazing scientist. I am happy that i got my parents back. Ceasar is I am not sure. Six and Hloiday also liked this news. So it turned good at last but I think they r jealous. Mom and dad r really loving. They tell me of how I was as a little kid. Which is sometimes really embarasing. But life could not have been better for me._ry

**THE END**


End file.
